Valefar
Valefar (known in Curse of the Moon as Valefor) is a boss in Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night and Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon. His attacks often consist of gold-related elements. Origins Valefar (also known as Valefor, Malaphar, Malephar and Valafar) has its origins in the Lesser Key of Solomon where he is a Duke of Hell commanding ten legions of demons. He tempts people to steal and is in charge of a good relationship among thieves. Valefar is considered a good familiar by his associates "till they are caught in the trap". He is depicted as a lion with the head of a man or as a lion with the head of a donkey. Appearances ''Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon Valefar is a demon who collects human greed and manifest it as glittering treasure. Though it may appear to have a human form, it is merely a construct of coins. The true demon appears to be the entire vault itself. When it sustains enough damage, Valefar will lose its ability to command coins, which will then rain down during its final attack.Curse of the Moon official site Once defeated, he will release Gebel and the illusion behind the piles of gold will disappear. In effect, a room full of skulls is revealed before the player. The skulls are most likely from the greedy humans themselves, though this remains unconfirmed. Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night Locations Curse of the Moon *The Brilliant Void Ritual of the Night *Den of Behemoths Attacks ;Millionaire Valefar will attempt to crush the player with a pile of coins from one side of the screen, which is the one they are nearest to, however, the blocks of gold can be destroyed (which will deal minimal damage to Valefar) to shrink the size of the pile and escape or use it to reach Valefar's head. Be forewarned, the pile itself will gradually become taller as well. ;Gold Carpet Valefar will attempt to crush the player with both of his hands, aiming at its position before stopping to attack, which will create a shock wave of coins that the player can use to reach its head. ;Live Ingot Valefar will summon trapped souls of those who drowned in greed in the form of Golden Golems and Golden Mortes (Golden Maniacs in Ultimate/Nightmare Mode). The Golden Golems will appear at the two extremes of the stage and the Golden Morte/Maniac at the middle. Millionaire's pile of gold will instantly kill any summoned enemy upon contact. ;El Dorado Once Valefar is defeated, it will lose its ability to command coins and will rain them down upon the player, gradually brightening the screen in the process. Strategy Valefar's greatest weakness is its head, which will double any damage received. As such, aerial sub-weapons such as Miriam's Rapier or Zangetsu's Ball-and-chain are highly recommended. Alternatively, the player can use Alfred's Frostcalibur to freeze its head and use Miriam's Axe to deal massive damage since Frostcalibur already doubles damage dealt to bosses, it will quadruple the damage. Using the latter attack will make it possible to finish off Valefar within three hits. Valefar's most common attack, Millionaire, works heavily against him since it allows the player to reach its head and instantly kills any summoned enemy from Live Ingot. Gallery Valefor.png|Valefar's bio in '''Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon' Valefor in game.png Valefor_Image.png The_battle_between_the_golden_golem_begins.png Valefor Freezed.png Millionaire.png Golden Carpet.png El Dorado.png Valefor_in_ritual_of_the_night.png|'Valefar' in Ritual of the Night Trivia *Valefar's kamikaze attack "El Dorado" is a direct reference to the legendary city of gold that bears the same name. *If Valefar's head is frozen, his facial expressions turns to sadness as opposed to his usual grin. *All of Valefar's attacks are references to gold and wealth. References External links *GameFAQs Bestiary Guide Page 3 fr:Valefar Category:Demons Category:Curse of the Moon bosses Category:Ritual of the Night bosses